


up in arms

by thunderylee



Category: Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, drama filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The beginning of episode 2 of 49 leaves Hokuto in a rather difficult state.





	up in arms

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I have to tell you something,” Hokuto says, his voice coming out more breathy than he would like, especially considering it’s dark and their sleeping bags are side by side.

There’s some rustling next to him, then such a long silence that Hokuto thinks he might have to keep talking, but then a voice that is lower than it should be replies, “Okay? You can tell me anything, you know.”

“I know.” Hokuto sighs, half in preparation and half in relief. Shori isn’t his best friend, but he’s a good person. Non-judgmental, never quick to jump to conclusions or assume the worst. If he was going to confess his secret to anyone, it’s the most safe with this guy.

It’s also _about_ him.

“The truth is,” Hokuto says, stalling for as long as he can. “You know the thing I’ve been teasing you about all week?”

Shori’s laugh is gentle, not at all forced. “How could I forget? You make morning wood jokes every day.”

“Well, that’s…” Hokuto trails off, wishing Shori could just read his mind, except that might end up backfiring considering where his thoughts have led lately. “I actually thought it was really…hot.”

“Huh?” Shori asks, sounding confused, and for good reason since that hadn’t come out the way Hokuto wanted it to at all. “It wasn’t even anything—”

“I know, it’s not that.” Hokuto frowns, frustrated that he can’t voice what he’s feeling without sounding like he gets off on pitched tents on TV. “Because I know you, right?” he tries. “And I know it wasn’t real, but it was supposed to be, and it’s like…”

“Hokuto?” Shori says his name calmly, and Hokuto supposes he should be glad that the younger boy isn’t freaking out or anything. “I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

“I-like-the-idea-of-you-like-that,” Hokuto blurts out in a single breath, instantly bringing his hands to his face in shame. “I’m sorry, it’s creepy.”

Shori doesn’t respond right away, but something tugs at his sleeve and Hokuto reluctantly lowers one hand, a single eye focusing on Shori’s figure that becomes more defined as his vision focuses in the dark. “It’s okay.”

“Is it?” Hokuto asks, every single nerve in his body sparking, because he doesn’t exactly know what Shori is referring to. Or giving consent to.

“What does it mean, though?” Shori asks, sounding more curious than anything. “It makes me feel weird to think about you like that, but it’s not a bad-weird.”

Bless his sixteen-year-old naivety, which has Hokuto smiling despite himself and pulling his other hand away from his face, his confidence returning completely. “I think it means that I want to see you like that, you know, for real.”

Shori may be young, but he’s not stupid, the dilation of his eyes telling Hokuto that he understands exactly what Hokuto is saying. “That—that would be okay.”

Hokuto feels his own eyes widen at the unexpected response. “Do you know what you’re agreeing to?”

He gets his answer in the form of Shori scooting closer. “Yeah, and now I want it, too, so no more talking.”

It’s Shori who crawls over to him, but Hokuto is the one to grab a fistful of Shori’s shirt and pull him so close that Hokuto can smell his minty toothpaste. “Are you sure?” Hokuto asks, his blood racing now that Shori is so close to him, finally. “I know you haven’t done any of this before and I don’t want to steal your firsts.”

“You can have them,” Shori whispers. “Now do something already, because I’m not getting anywhere just from this. I may be a teenager, but you still have to work for it.”

Hokuto’s adrenaline kicks in from the challenge, lifting his hand to Shori’s chin and guiding him in for a kiss. Shori responds immediately, faster than Hokuto would like, but a firm grip on his jaw and some pointed demonstration has Shori slowing down and following Hokuto’s lead.

It was supposed to be quick, a little prelude to everything Hokuto wants to do to him, but he should have probably known that once he had a taste of Shori he wouldn’t want to stop. Shori doesn’t seem keen on stopping, either, even when Hokuto rolls them back onto Shori’s sleeping bag and covers Shori’s small body with his.

Both of Shori’s hands fist his sleeves, keeping him right where he is, and that’s the end of Hokuto holding back. He rocks his hips, just a little, and Shori makes a noise that has him gasping and tightening his grip. Hokuto takes advantage of the opening and licks between Shori’s lips, earning a low moan that vibrates the tip of his tongue as Shori quickly catches on.

Shori’s arms wrap around Hokuto’s back, clinging so tightly that Hokuto wouldn’t be able to pull away without a lot of force, which isn’t even a possibility as he just presses closer to Shori and gives another sharp thrust. This time he feels something, the TV version of which has been haunting him all week, and now Hokuto is the one groaning as his body grinds down on its own and brings them both to full arousal.

“Oh,” Shori says suddenly, falling out of their kiss as he arches beneath Hokuto, choking on his air. “I see the appeal now.”

Hokuto just groans again and presses his face into Shori’s neck, tasting the skin that’s still freshly clean from his bath. Shori makes these faint, breathy noises with each press of Hokuto’s lips to his skin, his own hips starting to grind up in contrast with Hokuto’s. He’s practically buzzing with need and Hokuto feels it in every nerve, hands dropping to Shori’s waist to slip under his shirt and feel the hot flesh of his waist that quivers under the touch.

His fingers drift along the waistband of Shori’s pajama pants and Shori inhales sharply, making his abdomen concave enough for Hokuto to slip beneath. “Can I?” Hokuto breathes, now mouthing the bump of Shori’s throat.

“Please,” Shori gasps out, his breaths coming even more quickly as Hokuto slides his hand further. “Oh my god, Hokuto.”

Hokuto hums in approval at the way his name sounds in Shori’s abnormally low voice—bedroom voice—as his fingers brush against something that twitches back at him and Shori cries out so sharply that Hokuto leans up to shush up with a firm press of his lips.

“Sorry, I just—” Shori starts, then bites his lip as Hokuto gets a hand around him properly, feeling him swell even more.

“You look so good like this,” Hokuto whispers into the corner of his mouth, nudging that lip out of his teeth, his noises fading into a series of soft moans as Hokuto strokes him slowly. “Just like I knew you would.”

“Can I—” Shori starts, choking on his own air as he brings a shaky hand down Hokuto’s chest. “Can I touch you, too?”

“Please,” Hokuto replies, diving in for another kiss as Shori’s fingers nervously approach his waist. They hesitate at the elastic band of his pajamas, but then Hokuto squeezes him and Shori kisses him harder as he dips under the fabric and fumbles around until he bumps into Hokuto’s cock.

It takes him a few seconds to get situated, but it’s worth it when his small fingers are wrapped around Hokuto, moving in time with Hokuto’s own efforts that start to speed up beyond his control as both of their noises are muffled by each other’s mouths.

Soon it’s too difficult to keep kissing, Shori gasping and moaning so beautifully beneath him, and Hokuto pulls away to hear it all as he kisses down Shori’s throat and doesn’t stop. He’s running on autopilot, his only focus on making Shori feel good, to which Shori has no argument judging by the way he pulls his shirt over his head the instant Hokuto starts pushing it up.

Shori’s warm all the way down, nipples hardening when Hokuto drags his lips over them, then blows cool air. He’s too far down for Shori to touch him anymore, his fingers finding Hokuto’s hair instead and twisting it a bit. It feels good, encouraging Hokuto to do more, flicking the nubs with his tongue while Shori arches and pushes up into his hand.

“Hokuto…” Shori breathes out, and Hokuto groans as he continues on his way. Shori’s abdomen quivers under his touch and now he’s really fisting Hokuto’s hair, leaving Hokuto with no hesitation as he pushes down the front of Shori’s pajama pants and licks the head of his cock.

It’s already wet, tangy on Hokuto’s tongue as he laps it up and takes it into his mouth. Shori makes a surprised sound, but his grip doesn’t waver and Hokuto doesn’t waste any time getting started, hollowing out his cheeks and bopping up and down at a slow pace. He’s done this before, but somehow it’s different this time, and he wants to make it last long enough to see Shori really lose it.

He grins at the whine he gets when he pulls back enough to speak, still dragging his lips along the head that is wet for other reasons now. “Feel good?”

Shori’s answer is incoherent, a garble of syllables, and Hokuto takes that as a yes as he wraps his hand around the base and licks along the shaft. He can feel Shori’s thighs shuddering underneath his arms and feels a flood of pride at being the one to do this.

In an effort to tease him a little longer, Hokuto brings his other hand down to cradle Shori’s balls in his palm, rolling them gently while Shori’s noises get deeper and the fingers in his hair tighten almost painfully.

“I wanna hear you say it,” Hokuto says deviously, speaking right into Shori’s flesh. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

Shori’s speech becomes gradually recognizable, colorful swear words that have Hokuto raising his eyebrows and shivering. It’s hot. “Go back to what you were doing, please. It feels so good.”

Even his touch becomes pleading as he strokes Hokuto’s hair, fingers shaky from the pressure undoubtedly accumulated within him. Hokuto takes pity on him—it _is_ his first time, after all—and swallows him all the way down, slurping a bit as he picks up where he left off, only twice as fast.

“Oh god, Hokuto,” Shori gasps out, apparently unable to stop running his mouth now that he can form words again. “Don’t stop, please, it’s so good, Hokuto, I can’t—”

He’s cut off by his own considerably loud moan and Hokuto pulls back just in time, sucking on the head as he swallows. He feels Shori jerk away from him and lifts off completely, kissing his way back up Shori’s heaving chest and returning to Shori’s neck.

He settles on top of Shori, his own erection digging into Shori’s thigh that gradually falls to the side along with the other one. Hokuto leans up to Shori’s ear and whispers, “Don’t spread your legs like that unless you want me to put something between them.”

Shori exhales so harshly that he seems to deflate, arms lifting to wrap weakly around Hokuto’s back. “After that, you can do whatever you want to me.”

Hokuto chuckles, dragging his lips down Shori’s jaw until Shori turns his head to kiss him. He doesn’t seem to mind tasting himself on Hokuto’s tongue as he kisses Hokuto lazily, stretching his legs out to loop around Hokuto’s.

“Not this time,” Hokuto whispers, smirking when Shori pouts. “It’s cute how much you want it, though.”

“Pretend, then?” Shori asks, and Hokuto’s confused until he reaches down to curl his fingers around Hokuto’s cock again. “Just lie on top of me just like this, and push into my hand like you would if you were really doing it.”

Hokuto groans as his body starts moving without his active command. “You virgins are creative,” he mumbles, hearing Shori’s soft laughter as he starts to move as instructed.

It’s not the same by any means, but just similar enough to fool Hokuto into getting into it, clinging to Shori’s shoulders with each thrust. Shori’s fingers tighten and Hokuto’s next noise surprises him, his face quickly pressing into Shori’s shoulder. He’s sweating, hips snapping madly as he gets closer and closer to release.

“Damn, you’re hot like this,” Shori hisses into his hair, making Hokuto move even faster. “If you last much longer, I’m gonna be ready to go again.”

That’s all Hokuto needs to go over the edge, moaning into Shori’s neck as he comes on Shori’s chest. Shori keeps stroking him until Hokuto whines at the sensitivity, then dips his fingers into the mess and brings it to his lips.

“Hmm,” Shori says, tilting his head in thought. “Interesting.”

Hokuto scoffs as he tries to catch his breath, physically unable to do anymore than roll onto the side. He’s still halfway on top of Shori, leg and arm flung over Shori’s small body, and it’s the most comfortable thing in the world.

“Do you feel better?” Shori asks him, and he snorts in response. “That’s what you wanted, right?”

“I wanted you,” Hokuto says clearly, feeling Shori tremble briefly beneath him. “I still do.”

“Good, because now I want you, too,” Shori replies, reaching a hand up to lift Hokuto’s face. He kisses Hokuto firmly, a promise.


End file.
